


I WOИ

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: tumblr:rainbowhairjosh





	I WOИ

Blurry blinks, long and slow, eyes never leaving Tyler.

Tyler pulls the knife out of Blurry’s chest and lets him collapse to the floor.

Blood pools out around his body, but he still keeps his gaze on Tyler.

“I’ll miss you.” Tyler says.

Blurry laughs, loud, before coughing up blood.

Josh watches the two from a few paces away, tears blinking in his eyes.

Tyler tilts his head. “You’re right. I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
